1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing cholestane type steroids.
2. Description of Prior Art
The glucide corticoids, cortisone, and hydrocortisone have been known as hormones secreted from the synnema suprarenal cortex arising from stimulation by ACTH of the frontal lobe of the hypophysis.
Predonisone and predonisolone have been known as synthetic hormones. These hormones have an antiinflammatory effect on affected parts because of their ability to promote absorption from blood capillaries. Accordingly, they are applied for rheumatic affections such as rheumatic arthritis, acute rhumatism fever, and ophthalomologic inflammatory affections.
While these glucide corticoids have high antiinflammatory effect, they also have pronounced side-effects. This, coupled with the fact that they are sparingly soluble in water limits their use in topical application and injection.